None.
Not applicable.
This present invention relates to an improvement in wheel assemblies, and more particularly to wheel assemblies for use in conjunction with wheeled luggage to counter-act the gravitational force associated with wheeling packed and weighted luggage.
Traveling, be it by air, sea, or land, is an ever-increasing past-time and professional requirement in these modern times. With travel comes packing a suitcase (also referred to as luggage). Regardless of its size, when packed, luggage becomes quite heavy and at times cumbersome to manage. A most significant development in suitcases is the advent of wheeled luggage. Wheels, regardless of type, built into the bottom of a piece of luggage facilitate its movement from one point to another without much regard for weight of the contents or the strength of the traveler. Typically, wheeled luggage has a set of wheels on the bottom front or side of the luggage and a guide handle, generally retractable. To use, a traveler extracts the guide handle, tilts the luggage forward, and generally pulls (but may push) the luggage.
Packed luggage is heavy. When wheeled luggage is tilted forces of gravity will tend to force the luggage back to its original non-tilted position or completely down to the ground in the direction of the tilt. In which direction will depend on the angle of tilt, weight of luggage, and length of guide handle. Regardless, a gravitational force is at work which, when long distances must be traveled, can cause pain and discomfort for the traveler. Many times travelers place other luggage, bags, or brief case and the like, on top of the wheeled luggage and roll the wheeled luggage with the additional weight of this xe2x80x98secondary luggagexe2x80x99. This is a very common practice as the extracted guide handle in conjunction with the top of the wheeled luggage form a convenient ledge for the placement of secondary luggage. Naturally, this additional weight results in more force at work and greater discomfort for the traveler wheeling the wheeled luggage. The discomfort level will increase with the distance to be traveled and the condition of the surface upon which the wheeled luggage is being rolled; i.e., relatively smooth and flat or bumpy. With more weight on the wheeled luggage, a greater distance to be traveled (particularly at hub airports), and some bumps or uneven surfaces, a traveler""s discomfort level will be severe.
Attempts have been made to counter-balance the gravitational forces at work as described above. Two significant improvements to this effect are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,752 issued on Jun. 2, 1998, to King and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,326 issued on Nov. 16, 1999, to Abraham, et. al. The King patent (""752) relates to an automatically extendable (and retractable) wheel assembly for luggage. The Abraham patent (""326) relates to a roller mechanism for luggage (or any container or cart). King provides for automatic extension and retraction upon use or nonuse as the case may be. The wheel sets of King provide for stability of movement thereby relieving pressure and discomfort for the traveler. The Abraham device is a non-automatic retractable wheel assembly to be used primarily in conjunction with other wheeled containers which can also provide similar support as the King assembly. Both are rather cumbersome, somewhat complex, and do not accommodate for uneven surfaces. They each deliver a firm and stiff ride for the luggage, cannot absorb shocks associated with uneven surfaces and, thereby, cause discomfort, albeit mitigated, for the traveler. The geometry of the tilt remains the same (i.e., relationship of the luggage body, the handle, the decline [or tilt] angle, and the like, in relation to the traveler""s hand remain constant). This causes discomfort and more significantly to a traveler who is shorter or taller than the average person. All in all, such devices are not very ergonomic.
The present invention provides for similar discomfort relief as do the King and Abraham devices but is more simple in design, easier to use, easier to manufacture onto luggage or to retro-fit existing luggage, and provides a shock-absorbing structure not seen in the prior art devices. The present invention is a simple mechanical structure which counterbalances the gravity exerted on the luggage as it is being pulled and, thereby, nearly completely reduces the discomfort level for the traveler. As a result, it is user-friendly and ergonomically suited for all.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. provide a better ergonomic design for traveler""s luggage;
b. counterbalance the forces of gravity associated with a packed suitcase, with or without secondary luggage, when tilted;
c. provide for a smoother ride or roll for the wheeled luggage;
d. provide for more efficient and effective support for the wheeled luggage when secondary luggage is placed on the wheeled luggage;
e. provide for an easy-to-use stabilizing wheel assembly for wheeled luggage;
f. create an inexpensive wheel assembly for use with existing wheeled luggage;
g. maintain the convenience of existing luggage by providing a removable or retractable wheel assembly for wheeled luggage; and
h. provide for adjustment features to deal with different weight and geometries associated with rolling wheeled luggage.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention contemplates a wheel assembly for use in combination with wheeled luggage of any size to counter-balance gravitational forces exerted on the wheeled luggage when it is tilted forwarded and rolled. Typically when tilted, and depending on the tilt, gravitational forces are exerted pushing the top of the wheeled luggage downward. If additional weight (briefcases, duffel bags, other suitcases, and the like) are placed on top of the wheeled luggage, even greater forces are exerted. Rolling for long distances or over uneven surfaces further aggravates any discomfort experienced by the traveler trying to roll the luggage and hold it up against the gravitational forces tugging at it. The wheel assembly of the present invention has a shock-absorbing bias mechanism to absorb shock while transporting the wheeled luggage across a surface; particularly an uneven surface. It also has a housing for the shock-absorbing bias mechanism and a transport mechanism adjacent to the shock-absorbing bias mechanism (wheels or casters or the like) to provide additional surface contact and load support to aid in rolling the wheeled luggage to thereby relieve any discomfort for the traveler by counterbalancing the gravitational forces being exerted on the luggage.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.